


Neon Orange Boat

by crepuscular_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepuscular_writer/pseuds/crepuscular_writer





	Neon Orange Boat

The small girl didn’t know what to think except that this place reminded her of the underwater bombs in _Finding Nemo_.

The rocks were protruding out of the fog, causing an eery feeling to sweep out onto her, goosebumps rising on her forearms. Their smooth, grey surfaces lead her to belief that the opposite lie beyond her capability of sight.

She could barely see in front of her, but her brother’s neon orange boat she had thrown lay in between two of the rocks, and it was the only thing she could focus on without losing herself in the fog.

Tentatively, the sand beneath her bare feet turned into rough stone, the dry surface changing to one of wet. Her footsteps were calculated, her path already planned out in her head.

Jumping from rock to rock, her confidence grew. She would grab the boat, get back to shore, and show her brother that she could be a big girl and take care of his toys.

But as all her books had taught her, confidence often leads to smugness. But she wasn’t thinking about that now; she was thinking of that small, neon orange toy boat.

She was two stones away, the boat just in front of her. Joyously she leapt into the air, her giggle sounding in the empty air. Her dominant foot, the right one, landed spectacularly on the stone, and in her head she chanted happily. Her other foot made contact as well, the slippery wet surface throwing her under herself, and she tumbled down into the fog of the beach.

There was no splash, no cry.

 


End file.
